


Out of Everyone

by AdorableActress



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Healing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Rehab mention, in world abuse mention, no beta we die like men, this is just a oneshot i wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableActress/pseuds/AdorableActress
Summary: “Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you pick me?”
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Out of Everyone

“Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you pick me?”

Warren looked up from his laptop at the sudden speaking from the otherside of the dorm room. Nathan was sitting with his head in his hands, staring at a picture on the desk he was sitting at. This was a normal after class hangout for them. Warren would sit on Nathan’s bed and work on his laptop whilst Nathan himself sat at his desk to work. Sometimes they would talk about what they were doing, sometimes they were silent until they had finished working and sometimes they would try their hardest to distract one another from actually doing work. But this? This was different, Nathan’s voice sounded hollow, his shoulders were slumped, and his breathing hiccuped. 

“What do ya mean Nate?” Warren furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend. They had this conversation so many times, and not that he minded reassuring him, this sounded different. He stood up and walked over towards him to see what exactly Nathan was looking at. He didn’t touch him as he looked over his shoulder to see the photo he was looking at. It was old and slightly dusty, also covered in fingerprints. It was of Nathan and Jefferson,before everything went down. Before the trial, before Rachel, Kate, Victoria, or Max and Chloe. Warren had been certain he had gotten rid of anything connected to Jefferson back when he got out of rehab, when they (himself, Max, Chloe and Victoria) had helped him completely clear his room. Yet Warren had never seen this particular image, Nathan was smiling wide as Jefferson held him against his side, it sort of made him feel sick to his stomach. He could only imagine what Nathan was feeling.

He reached around his shoulder gently and lifted the photo away as Nathan racked with soft sobs, it made his heart ache. Yet he went slowly when bringing Nate’s attention to him while trying not to scare him by entering his personal bubble too quickly. His hand rested just above his shoulder.

“Nate. Nate it’s okay, he’s not here anymore, he’s rotting in jail where he deserves to be.” Warren took a deep breath, “He chose you because you were hurting, you were easy to pick on because of that just like all the girls he hurt, he simply used you in a different way. Nothing you did was your fault, you’re getting better now, you have so many friends who love you, who support you and you have me and you’re my world Nathan.”

Nathan took a few deep breaths as he began to come out of the small panic attack that had started only moments ago. He spun around in his chair until he was able to press his face into Warren’s stomach. He mumbled some words that sounded vaguely like a thank you or some sort of apology but Warren ignored that. Running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he came back to himself properly. 

“You know what, I’m done with work, you wanna burn this stupid photo and then watch some movies?”

Nathan’s laugh sounded like music to his ears. He knew that he was still upset, he would be hurting for a long time still, but at least he could make him laugh even when he was feeling so dark because of the past. Warren would always be there to remind him that he had an incredibly bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted to Ao3 and it's honestly just a little oneshot I wrote for my friend whilst we were rambling about LiS together so don't judge me too hard.


End file.
